1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Darg Allyn
Personal Information Name: Darg Allyn Age:40 Marital Status: Single Sub-faction: Jedi Council - Current leader of Section 66. Known Aliases: Darg Race: Human Residence: Tython Occupation: Jedi Consular, Diplomat Known Associates: Republic High Command Personnel Rivals: Sith/Empire Relatives: Azaran Allyn (Brother/Alive), Velerak Allyn (Nephew/Alive), Jeenla Allyn(Neice/status unknown), Andar Allyn (Nephew/Status unknown) Birthplace: Ord Ibanna – Tibanna Gas refinery Early Years ''A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away........ '' After the birth of his younger brother Azaran, A very young Darg Allyn, bearly able to walk, gazes upon the three people talking quietly to decide his fate. The scene settles on an asteroid orbiting a red gas giant Darg Allyn, and his younger brother Azaran were born on Narr’Unria. A small asteroid base orbiting the world of Ord Ibanna, a gas giant much like Bespin, home to Tibanna gas refineries. Days after the birth of Azaran, a robed man had visited their home and spoke quietly with Darg’s parents, Aylya and Undrick. He had returned, and this time with grave news for Darg and Azaran’s parents. Darg was too young to understand but it would turn out that the robed man was a Jedi master who had been visiting the refinery to secure a source of Tibanna gas for the Jedi Council. “Your younglings are both attuned to the flow and ebb of the force, remarkably so in comparison with most of the force sensitives that we encounter” he said with a calm well pronounced basic. “While they may both live out their days without any knowledge of such things, there is a large chance that they may succumb to dark thoughts and in time they may become a danger both to themselves and their loved ones.” The couple looked at each other with worry and agony in their eyes. Undrick bit his bottom lip and asked “Surely they should be allowed to live out their childhood with their mother Master Ganhiir. .. A child has a right to such things have they not?” Ganhiir sighed and nodded his head. “Yes... although If they are to learn the ways of the force, it is better to do so before they make any... attachments.” He turned to look out of the portal into the crashing asteroid field outside the refinery’s shields. “It may seem harsh, but love is the strongest of any emotion... and when someone loves another so much they fear their loss.... Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. This is why we Jedi cast aside emotional bonds so that we may serve the galaxy in the name of peace.” “But the price... You are asking me to give up my children.” Aylya choked back tears. Undrick turned to see the newly born Azaran floating out of his cradle, Darg giggling and holding out a hand. Gandhiir closed his eyes and held a hand out, pulling Azaran from his brothers grasp. “While this one is still too young to come with me, his older brother is already showing his strength.. this must be channelled and focussed before a terrible accident happens.” He carefully handed Azaran back to his mother “I am here for another five days... I would encourage you to make your decision before I must return to Tython.” Ganhiir departed leaving the family to think upon what he had said. Darg was handed over the Master Ganhiir two days after their meeting. Carried in arms from his sobbing parents through a cold and sterile airlock onto a shuttle destined to board the corellian corvette orbiting Narr’Unria. Tython They arrived on Tython in the very early hours. The sweet smell of fresh air made Darg dizzy and giggly. What was this strange place and why did the strange light not flicker and hum in the sky like every other source of light he'd known. Here he felt strangely at peace and aware of his surroundings like never before. A hand appeared on Darg's small shoulder. Master Ganhiir's now familiar voice sounded in his ear "Come youngling, we must introduce you to your fellow younglings. You will be spending a lot of time with them from now on." and motioned him down the boarding ramp of the shuttle onto a large round landing pad. Staring in awe from the window of the speeder, Darg marvelled at the strange structures and statues huewn from solid rock. Thought his was nothing in comparison to the Jedi Temple. Darg had never witnessed anything so large and imposing yet colourful with its Orange banners floating and flapping in this thing they called a breeze. 10 years passed as Darg excelled in his training. Mastering technique after technique but also focusing his thoughts on the code... There is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death... there is the Force. Each time he repeated the mantra of the Jedi in his mind, he felt closer to all the Jedi that came before him. Darg's eyes opened to a blurry haze. Two weeks solid he had prepared for the trial of skill. He ached from head to toe, even the ends of his fingernails cried out in pain at the lack of respite. Again he clambered to his feet, head spinning he reached his arm up to steady his own head in the vain hope that it would help him focus. "Again" the voice of Terrak Nur'ellian, the blademaster boomed across the training yard. Breathing deep and focusing what left of his strength, Darg whipped his vibroblade back around to it's ready position. "Ready Master Tarrak" he choked the words out, half-wincing in preparation for the next round of droid administrered pain. The two droids sprang into action again, one armed with dual training vibroblades, the other with a powerstaff humming with electrical residue. Darg focused his mind, then tilted his head slightly... Perhaps to use their actions against them, he pondered in the split second before thier weapons could connect to him. He spun his vibroblade around scooping the edge of the powerstaff and guided it up over his head, spinning it back around to connect with the head of the dual weilding training droid. Completing the maneuvor, Darg spun himself around carrying the full momentum of his vibroblade up into the now exposed arm pit, if a droid ever had one, deftly cleaving off it's arm. "Well done Padewan Allyn... not all problems can be met head on, and not all problems can be fixed with words. Sometimes you need to bend with the breeze and help the problems colide into each other. Meditate on this while you have your wounds dressed." He hobbled back across the courtyard towards the entrance to the temple proper. The temple's healers would soon have him back into training. He passed by a room with younglings all sat at different tables, facing forward at an ilthorian jedi master teaching them about the living force. His mind flicked back to an earlier time. His little brother, Azaran, playing beside him. Barely a year old and already balancing blocks with his mind. "The force is strong in my family" he thought. Shaking his head he pondered why his thoughts drifted to his brother.. "Surely after all this time he must be starting at the colony schoolhouse on Narr’Unria..." then Darg caught a glimpse at the face of one of the younglings in the class, dark haired with a familiarity to the shape of the nose and cheekbones. "I must ask my Master... perhaps I am mistaken but that is my brother" Darg whispered to himself and left in the direction of Master Ganhiir's study fueled by a new purpose. Family ties Ganhiir sat at a short desk at the end of a long room on the east side of the Jedi temple. This was his personal study area affored to him by the council. With a heavy sigh, he placed his datapad into the secure drawer in the desk and slid it shut. "Enter padewan" he said, without turning to meet the gaze of Padewan Allyn, who was just about to knock on the frame of the arch out of courtesey to his master. "Master... I with to seek your consul. This morning in my trials, I sensed a presence" Darg spoke with slightly shaken words, still in searing agony from the training earlier that day. "Your brother" Master Ganhiir nodded thoughtfully. "Rest assured, my young padewan, your brother has been brought to us and is learning to control his powers much in the same way as you did. He is studying under Master Ori, and shows much promise." Darg took a slow breath in and summoned the courage to ask "Master... may I see him?" but the words did not form in his mouth, for he knew that his place was now with the order and such attachments could only cause pain for a jedi and pain leads to suffering, and suffering to anger, and of course anger can only lead to the dark side. Jedi must distance themselves from any such ties or the sith would surely use it against them to burn with a fire much stronger than any lightsaber. Bowing once, formally, Darg turned and slowly, painfully walked out back in the direction of the medical centre to have his training injuries treated. First assignment Hot air fizzed through the hermetic seals of the airlock door, lifting slowly to reveal the clean, sterile metalic surfaces of the Coruscant Space Port. Stepping down the embarkation ramp, Darg confidently walked accompanied by an old and grey Master Ganhiir. Darg's assignment was to accompany him to Coruscant and act as aide in a tense negotiation between the Gand and the freetrader merchant guild of the distant outer rim. Coruscant had been chosen as neutral ground, yet with the added luxury of some of Coruscants finest hotels, this may help distract the aggression and relax both parties into an easy negotiation. They exited the space port via a senate corridor and climbed in to a jedi council speeder in the restricted zone of high security arrivals destined for the Market District. Traffic buzzed around, above, below, behind and ahead. The speederways seemed to be completely chaotic in Coruscant, Darg wondered if the droid piloting the speeder had some form of force sensitivity in order to keep from crashing into other speeders, but then he dismissed the idea as the notion was a little silly. The speeder came to a comfortable cusioned landing in the market district speeder platform. All manner of beings hustled and bustled by on thier daily business. Darg had never seen so many species in the same place, babbling in basic and bocce, the trade language made up of most other languages to allow all manner of species to buy and sell from each other. A group of small, large flat headed droids, humanoid in construction argued with peeps and whistles to each other as they serviced a freshly landed speeder. Stepping out gracefully was a slender figure, in an ash coloured formal dress, dark eyed and remarkably beautiful, Darg could not but help to keep looking as she slipped off into the crowd, though not for feeling anything other than a strange, yet minor, sense of urgency. As she dissappeared into the crowd, he noticed a scar on her hand not too dismillar to the training scars he had suffered from live saber duels during his trials. Dismissing the thought, Darg turned his attention again to his Master. Ganhiir looked worn out and pale and he moved slowly out of the council speeder. Darg offered a hand to help him down, though Ganhiir smiled but politely refused. Escorted through the massing crowds of merchants and buyers by two plain clothed republic guards, the two Jedi moved slowly towards the hotel at the end of the long corridor. A cantina to thier right pumped dulled music and cheers of laughter followed by sporadic blaster fire. A short silence cleared the air as their escorts slid thier hands onto thier blaster pistols. "Boshka!!" a deep voice sounded in hutteese as the laughter and music continued. Easing a little, the guards ushered the Jedi politely onwards towards the hotel. The Coronet Star hotel opened up before them, instantly quiet in comparison to the outside world. Sweet smelling air wisped through the foyer. Master Ganhiir moved to the right hand waiting area and spoke with a strange creatrue that Darg had never encountered before. The insect like humanoid bowed and clicked and droned funny noises. Master Ganhiir replied "Yes, I am Master Ganhiir, I am here to oversee the negotiations". More clicks, rasps and drones ensued. Darg could not understand it and did not wish to interrupt his master to ask the question. Darg noticed that the strange creature seemed to be wounded on it's left... tendril? hand? he wasn't quite sure, but maybe it was normal for it's species. The creature bowed an moved away as four other Gand appeared through the door and the same ritual ensued. The delegation was led through the foyer to a larger open room, fitted out with a massive oval table, comfortable chairs and datapads next to each chair. Ganhiir and the four Gand spread themselves out around the left hand side of the table as Darg took up a possition near the far wall where he could observ his master work, though he found it strange that the fifth, or first Gand, was not taking part in the negotiations, perhaps he had other duties to perform, much like Darg. The freetrader guild entered quietly and took thier seats on the other side of the table. Ganhiir opened the negotiations with introductions from the Gand side, which was met with nods and grunts. He then introduced the Freetraders on the other side of the table, with a few drones and clicks whistling out from the Gand side. "We are here today to discuss the incident at Toong'l within the reaches of Gand space." A few grumbles came up from the freetraders as one "Nobata Jeedai, Uba na yoka. Doma toma nobata Gand". Another piped up "My friend here is right Master Jedi, surely this is a joke, open space does not belong to the Gand" Rousing clicks and furious drones ensued, Master Ganhiir raised his hands and attempted to calm the eight angry diplomats. A servant dispensed glasses of blue liquid to the gand, and orange tinged water to the freetraders. Darg noticed that on the left hand of the servant, a small scar, as if created by a saber or blaster bolt protruded out of the top of the gloved hand of the servant. This prayed heavily on Darg's mind, the shouting and argueing rattling back and fourth. The huttese speaking freetrader lifted his glass and drank deep while his companions argued on. One of the gand stood up and left the room, closely followed by the servant as the other three gand argued on. Eventually Ganhiir calmed the situation and talks resumed. Time passed very slowly. Arguement and counter arguement eventually saw agreements being made, though the other gand returned close to the end. The four on either side met in the middle as Ganhiir drafted the agreement. A cold shiver ran up Dargs spine as he saw one of the Gand pull what looked like a blaster, yes, he sensed the intention of the Gand. "BLASTER!" shouted Darg as he reached out with the force from the side of the room he had been standing in to pull the blaster away but it was too late, the shot echoed across the large vaulted ceiling of the meeting room and Ganhiir fell across the table. The other three Gand ran away screaming and the freetraders took cover under the other end of the table. The gand with the blaster took aim at Darg but Darg's lightsaber was drawn and deflected the bolts before he even knew he needed it. The Gand turned and ran with remarkable speed towards the window of the meeting room, blasting a hole in the glass and jumping out, with Darg following close behind. A short fall to a platform under the meeting room, the Gand landed deftly and sprinted away much quicker than it should have been able to. Darg landed lightly, the force slowing his descent. Summoning the force to his hands he pushed the air forward at tremendous speed knocking the Gand onto its side, it's blaster readying quickly and firing a torrent of bolts back in Darg's direction. Onlookers gathered on the platform and gantry above as Darg willed a shield around himself to absorb some of the damage. One bolt made it through the shield, glancing him on the shoulder, though enough to send him crashing to the ground. Bleary eyed, Darg watched the Gand spring to its feet and he noticed it again, the scar on the left hand through the chittenous plated insectoid hand. Lifting sections of paving from around him, he launched them in the direction of the gand, but it deftly dodged each section leaving fragments and dents in the remaining floor. Their plain clothed republic guards, now on the gantry above drew blaster pistols and fired some stun shots down at the Gand but as with Dargs force throw, the stun bolts missed thier target each time. The Gand reached the edge of the platform and with a couple of clicks and pops, jumped off the edge. Darg lurched forwards to grab it but could only grab one of the insectoid hairs sprouting from its strange limbs. The insectoid hair snapped and the Gand howled in pain as it plummetted through the traffic flowing below the hotel. His mind open, searching below, Darg could not sense any trace of the Gand that had attacked he and his... "Master!" Darg exclaimed, as he got to his feet and ran over to below the gantry. Summoning the force, Darg leaped upwards clearing a sure 10 meters and latching on to the gantry. The guards helped up up and he ran through into the conference room which was remarkably empty and Master Ghaniir sprawled over the center of the table, motionless. To be continued.. Category:Characters